


The Space Behind Us

by deliarose



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Lesbians in Space, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Protective Obi-Wan, Satine Kryze Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliarose/pseuds/deliarose
Summary: The Clone Wars. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had no clue about their new Padawans. The two, staying together as if the Force was pushing them, never left each other's side. Both having a lot in common and a lot to discover, they do it together.Not even the War can keep these two apart.<>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys!!  
> I’m Delia and this is my first story on her. I originally posted this fanfic on Wattpad under @_delia_rose_ but I wanted to post it here as well. I hope you enjoy it!!

### One

Darkness. Screams of agony and fear.

The yells of terror echoed throughout the island, as the blasts and the battle stirring outside disrupted everyday routine. It was too much to bare, they couldn't fight back. A yell escaped a mouth as the ancient rock holding the younglings before the cliff collapsed as enemy fire collided with it. As if a grasp wasn't enough to reach upwards, to save a life, and others, to survive. The ruble and giant boulders trapped a few younglings at the edge of the island, buried deep beneath the green, the darkness circling around them as the light drained out. As if the darkness was sucking out hope, sucking out life.

Their master lay with them, with his dying breath, sacrificed his own life to save those of the younglings. An act of heroism they could look up to. Only if they survived. In which they didn't. Eyes shut, bodies went limp, the younglings perished. The force invited their souls to live peacefully in spirit. Yet it felt heavy and eerie.

The Separatists had won. They achieved their wicked goal. A traitor plotted the Republic and the Jedi Order out. The backstabber exposed the location of the first Jedi Temple, and the evil forces attacked. Destroying Younglings, Masters, the world around them. The blast and attack left a weight on the island, soon the island will be scattered with graves to honor the younglings and masters that passed on.

Yet, one thing stayed standing, tall as ever despite the devastation. One thing left hope. The Tree, the center of the Temple was left, rooted deeply into the green of the island. That tree was the most important of all, housing the ancient Jedi text, that will guide the force through every Youngling, Padawan, Jedi Knight, and Jedi Master. It seemed as if that tree held the island together, that not even the missiles and slaughtering forces of the Separatists can destroy the temple. The Separatists may have tried, but nothing they did got them any closer to those texts.

But maybe that Tree, and the Temple wasn't the only sliver of opportunity left. Maybe there was a survivor. _Maybe there was a ray of hope that shined through the remains._

 ☾☼☽

The traitor was executed, squashed like a bug, left to rot. The Jedi Order had a new problem in its hand, and they had no idea how to solve it. Even if they should carry out such a rescue mission with such a high risk. The island was full of death, the Separatists were near, not even the Jedi knew what could happen. One specific Jedi Master could not withstand such a decision, his heart of peace and patience filled with sorrow and slight anger as he sat back and watched the Jedi question the fate of the Temple. He decided to speak his mind. Even the Chancellor stepped into the verdict.

"But Chancellor, there was younglings during the attack. There have to be some left! Let me and Anakin search for survivors, we can't just leave them behind. Please." Obi-Wan Kenobi pleaded in front of the Jedi Council. They all sat with their straight faces trying to decide the fate of the First Jedi Temple. The room was teeming with tenseness, the sorrow and grief in the air made the Jedi Council question their previous thoughts.

"Reason Master Kenobi has, and reason will him take him there, it will." Master Yoda finally responded. It caused shock to slowly travel round the Room of Masters. The rest of the council turned to look at the tiny Master Jedi with surprise.

"But Master Yoda, we might risk the life of three of your own Jedi." The Chancellor warned with a shaky voice. He never came for matters like these, but the count was too high, he needed to join.

"I am willing to risk my life for others to live theirs. These are younglings. In the first Jedi Temple. Please let me assist on the investigation." Obi-Wan repeated, this time with sternness in his usual patient voice. He never pleaded like this. Never. Even his calm aura grew tension.

"I say we allow him, Anakin, and his Padawan go. He is simply following the code of the Jedi." Master Plo-Koon agreed with a shake head of his head. "He deserves much respect for a decision like that. We don't not leave others behind when there's a chance of hope to save a life." Plo added as he crossed his arms slowly. Obi Wan's light eyes relaxed slightly, the reassurance taming his anxiety and pleas. 

Yoda nodded his head. "And allow him we will." That was the verdict. The final word came from Yoda. "Accompanied he will be. By Skywalker and his Padawan. Do go, Obi Wan Kenobi, quickly go."

Obi Wan was shocked, but grateful was the roast to describe his feelings in that moment. It was a rush of adrenaline and a rush of urgency that called Anakin and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, to Kenobi. So the three took off, looking ahead to the Jedi Temple, trying to put the devastation and pity behind, and putting their bravery and drive of safety first. It was their code, it was their duty. To protect everyone in the galaxy, even if there was doubt.

_Even if there was no hope left._


	2. Chapter 2

The Galaxy always seemed so large to Ahsoka. The Padawan was desperate to just fly everywhere, to explore the Galaxy with her own free will. If only there was no war going on, she could ask Anakin to take her everywhere alongside him. At the moment, Ahsoka Tano was forced out of her fantasy, and into s ship alongside her Master, Anakin Skywalker. The two always trailed after Obi-Wan Kenobi if needed. It was needed now.

"So..First Jedi Temple," Ahsoka began as she placed a hand on top of R2-D2, who beeped blissfully. She smiled gently and crossed her arms, looking between the two Jedi. "What's it like?" She questioned curiously, watching carefully as Anakin and Obi Wan piloted the ship smoothly. Her eyes gazed slightly towards the never ending stars and ongoing space ahead of her.

"I've never been Snips." Anakin smirked gently as he focused on steering, yet he needed a conversation to stay interested. "It's super hidden though, it's like the Order goes through the upmost of work to protect that island." He shrugged lightly. "Have you gone Master?" He turned his attention towards Obi Wan for a quick tick.

Obi Wan Kenobi shook his head gently. "I can't say that I have. I trained in Coruscant. That Temple is no where near where we're heading." He replied. "But Yes Anakin is right. I only learned of its actual location days ago. It's hidden from most." He sighed gently as he went into hyperspace. The cruiser jerked forward slightly, yet it steadied itself, Both Anakin and Obi Wan shifting away from the controls.

"Yet we should get there soon." Anakin kicked back gently, relaxing his back into the chair. "If you say so." He stretched his arms before cracking his knuckles. Ahsoka groaned at the noise but stayed standing, not wanting to disrupt her master.

"Who reported there were no survivors? I'm sure someone had to survive. Like how unlikely is that?!" Ahsoka suddenly bursted out, the silence between the three boring her adventurous brain. "Did no one find that suspicious? Not even you Master? I mean sure the Temple is hidden, but that doesn't mean it small or anything." She babbled gently and Obi Wan smiled softly towards the Padawan learner. He admired Ahsoka and the way her mind worked since they first met. His smile dropped and he frowned gently.

"The Chancellor reported no survivors. He is the final word, Ahsoka. But I agree with you. There has to be someone. Hence the reason for this last-minute mission." Kenobi spoke, his accent hinted with stress. "Hopefully we find that someone." Ahsoka hesitated slightly, exchanging a confused glance with her master. Anakin shrugged it off and continued to look ahead.

They arrived eventually, the ship landing gracefully on the outskirts of the island. The trio stepped out, their boots speckled with the dirt, the protective layer of green destroyed and gone. "They really messed it up." Anakin said longingly, his voice horrified and depressed. Ahsoka frowned and whipped out her lightsaber quickly. "Get out your lightsaber you two, it's pretty dark out here." He admonished And ignited the weapon. A bright, neon blue light shined brightly, lightening his path. Obi Wan did the same as the other two, shakily igniting his lightsaber.

"Let's split up? Or stick together? Which is safer?" Ahsoka asked as she began to climb up, holding her lightsaber in front of her. The green illuminated her face, the darkness drowning out from her area as she lit the way. Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder to calm down his Padawan. She received the message. "I-It's up to you guys." She added.

"Let's split up. But stay close. Who knows if they're still here." Obi Wan instructed, the three splitting their ways and running throughout the Temple. Obi Wan ran a hand across the walls of a hut, feeling the course dust and dirt in his hands. He raised an eyebrow and continued to search for any clues of life, anything. Everything was silent, the only noises that flowed through his ears was the constant hums of his weapon and the eerie, ghostlike sound of the wind. The Jedi Master spotted dragged footsteps in the dirt, was that a sign? It couldn't be, the footsteps seemed old, and bloody. Dried out blood. The smell was sour, Obi Wan followed his impulse for once and chose to follow the path.

He felt his muscle tighten, each step shocked uncertainty throughout his body. Why was he like this? This temple messed him up. He begged, he was anxious. Kenobi thought it was the idea of the death of so many younglings. Who could hurt them? Why? Obi Wan averted his eyes from the haunting corpses that have yet to be dealt with. Masters, younglings, even creatures were left to die. It sent shivers down his spine. He was a general, he should've been used to this. It was different though.

At the edge of the island, the cliff crumbled over a hit, the hut destroyed and falling inside itself. It brought the attention of all three Jedis. Obi Wan Kenobi raced towards the edge, having no success of finding anyone. 'Master!' He heard Ahsoka call out distantly for Anakin. They exchanged words of no hope but he heard them begin to run. To run towards the collapsed cliff and hut. Something was pushing them to it.

"Obi Wan!" Anakin called out to his Master's attention. Him and his Padawan arriving behind him. Their eyes land upon the edge, their curiosity peaking. "This is the last place. Only place we haven't checked at least. I don't know about you." He spoke quickly his lightsaber still humming loudly. Obi Wan nodded. He took action, cutting a hole between the old bricks and dirt, pushing the debris away using the force. The strength stretched to his fingertips, gracefully dropping the debris to the side.

"Let's go in then." Obi Wan shrugged and crouched in, Ahsoka was quick to follow. "Anakin, are you going to join us?" He turned before traveling deeper inside.

The Skywalker shook his head. "I'll guard out here. Maybe they took this opportunity to catch us. Be careful you two." Anakin responded, gripping his lightsaber with two hands, his stance stormed and prepared to fight. Obi Wan urges Ahsoka forward, and she obeyed, trekking before him carefully. Rocks fell, and Obi Wan instantly pushed Ahsoka back, holding up the rocks with his power.

She caught her breath frantically. "Thank you Master." She breathed out. Obi Wan nodded with a small smile. They continued, stumbling on rocks and avoiding the devastation. They reached the center. A gasp escaped Ahsoka's mouth, turning off her lightsaber to cover her mouth. The scene was horrifying. A master trying to protect his students, but failing. At least that's what they thought. "Master, what do we do?" Ahsoka asked, her voice low and strained. She felt something though, a connection. Obi Wan felt it too. "Wait, someone's here." She furrowed her eyebrows, scanning the hut carefully.

"You feel it too?" Kenobi looked down to the Padawan. He squeezed through everything searching for the body. It could be a survivor or a lost cause. That's when he saw her. The body of a youngling, around the age of Ahsoka. Her freckled face was bloody, her body curled into a small position. She has strawberry blondish hair, vibrant yet matted. Her pointed ears shook gently. That was a sign. Obi Wan Kenobi rushed towards the girl, picking up her cold, weak body. Her eyes were pressed shut, her chest was rising and falling ever so slowly. She was breathing. "Ahsoka!" He called out and she ran over.

The two carried the girl out, her hands gripping two lightsabers tightly, the two weapons designed so differently. They took all their strength to carry her gently, Ahsoka had a pit in her stomach. What if she dropped this youngling? She looked her age. The poor student, her master died in front of her eyes, her classmates dropped beside her. They won't wake up, but hopefully she will.

Anakin rushed over to the two, Obi Wan has a sense of relief pour over him yet he was still anxious. They had to get her to safety. The two Jedi make eye contact. 'A survivor' Kenobi's eye's read. Skywalker looked down to the passed out student.

_"She's alive."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you realize that Anakin Skywalker destroyed younglings. When you also realized you made a mini headcanon for the state of the first Jedi temple.  
> Anyways!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. Anxious Kenobi is actually really interesting to write as he is usually really patient and calm.  
> ~Delia


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Anakin couldn't believe it. Had the Chancellor lied? What was going on? In a rush, the trio returned to the ship, carrying the injured youngling in their arms. "This is crazy." Ahsoka muttered to herself as she opened the ship. "I'll get the medical droid." She nodded and ran inside quickly. Obi Wan entered, cautiously placing the girl on the medical bench on the back of the ship. Skywalker glanced towards his Master, who was gazing down at the girl with confusion.

"Turns Out this mission was worth something Obi Wan." Anakin reassured, patting his back. He sighed in relief and turned towards his Padawan. The medical droid began touching up the girl, scanning her for any more injuries they wouldn't know about.

"She should be alright." The droid chirped, it's warbling voice was somewhat relieving to hear. Obi Wan smiled ever so softly. He exhaled and crossed his arms, looking at Anakin.

"What did I tell you? Survivor." The Master smirked and Anakin held his hands up in defense. "Now all we do is head back to the council, hopefully she wakes up, and we they can decide what to do." He sighed as he placed his hand upon his chin, his posture straight as a ruler.

"Didn't you want a Padawan? Why can't she be yours if you sent in a request?" Anakin stayed as he took a seat at the controls. Obi Wan actually stopped for a bit. It was true, he wanted a learner again, but who knows if they'll let the girl be one. She was still a youngling after all. Ahsoka seemed the same age as her, and she’s a padawan. He had to see. He followed behind his former student and sat at the separate set of controls.

"We never know. They could send her to another temple, train under someone else. I may be part of the Council but not everything is simply my decision Anakin, you should know this." He replied and the fellow Jedi shrugged. "Ahsoka, How is everything back there?" Obi Wan asked from his seat, preparing everything to take off.

"Good...I think." She replied quickly, running to the front end of the ship, taking her seat, preparing to leave. The two Maters nodded and the gang left the island, it was the last they saw of the First Jedi Temple. The ship went into lightspeed and Ahsoka grew impatient. The survivor had not woken up yet, and they still had ways to go.

☾☼☽

The ship surfed through space, it had been awhile. Ahsoka had left to the back where the girl was and back to her chair repeatedly. It was getting tiring, and they had been traveling for a while. She plopped down on her chair again, the eighth time of getting up, Kenobi kept count, and she placed a hand on her temple. Anakin smirked towards his Master and Kenobi gestured towards Ahsoka, letting Anakin handle it. "What's troubling you Snips? And don't say nothing is because Obi Wan And I can easily tell you're lying." He cocked his scarred eyebrow.

The young one groaned to herself and let out a breath of exhaustion. "Shouldn't she be up by now? We know she's alive, so why isn't she up yet?" She spoke with frustration and tiredness in her voice. She had done a lot, they all had, the adrenaline and fear of going through the Temple, and her eyes were starting to feel heavy. Her mind traveled back to the student over and over, her feelings overridden with anxiety.

"Snips do remember, the girl had it rough. Give her some time to heal. Maybe she'll be up before we get there, maybe she'll be up the next day. Just relax." Anakin advised getting a nod of approval from Obi Wan. "Try to get some rest, Obi Wan And I know it's been a lot of flying and climbing today." She furrowed her eyebrows and sunk deeper into her seat, resting her head on her hand. She blinked slowly, and sleep began taking her in its grasp. "You do think the youngling will be okay?" The pilot turned to his Master once he was his student fell asleep.

Obi Wan nodded lightly. "You heard the medical droid. I'm positive Anakin. Though I do hope she wakes soon. It'll soothe the tension and stress we have on board this ship." He answered, catching a glance at the knocked out survivor. The girl stirred slightly, he could hear a small groan of pain escape her mouth gently. "I believe that's a sign she's getting up soon." He hoped.

"I still get over the fact that someone survived. How was the state of that hut? It looked destroyed." Skywalker said with slight amazement. It was crazy, he agreed with his Padawan. No survivors and then here comes this youngling, knocked out with two lightsabers, her master and fellow students dead beside her. Just how? Obi Wan held back a shudder, the image in his head was rather horrifying.

He shook his head lightly, lifting his hand from the controls. "I'd rather not mention it. You were right about the destroyed part. It's remarkable to think how she survived. But she did, and here we are now. I say we just deal with it." The Master Jedi spike in his usual calm, and patient tone.

"She doesn't seem like too much trouble." Anakin smiled lightly. Obi Wan chuckled lightly. "What?"

"We haven't even met her yet Anakin. She can be all the trouble in the world or none at all. You know when I first met you I thought you'll be not trouble at all. I was wrong." Anakin gasped, insulted at Obi Wan's words.

"Well look at tha-" He was cut off by a frantic gasp for air and and clang of two lightsabers dropping. Ahsoka woke up instantly and stood up racing towards the back of the ship. Anakin and Obi Wan' eyes met and they scramble back, following Ahsoka. The girl was wide awake alright, sitting straight, a lightsaber ignited in her hands in her grasp.

Her gray, freckled skin contrasted against the purple hue of her lightsaber. The girl's hair was a bright strawberry blonde with a mix of pink and peach. A silver, beaded headpiece lay on her forehead, her eyes were a piercing bright green. Two features brought attention to the three, two circular marks on her cheeks, standing out from her freckles, and her pointed ears. The student's fingers pressed tightly against the lightsaber, her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes wide with panic. "Where am I?" She called out, her voice having no detection of fear. It was strong.

The three shot their hands up in defense, Obi Wan Kenobi stepping closer to the girl, who pointed her lightsaber little bit more forward. He was suprised to see a purple lightsaber, they were so rare. "We aren't here to harm or kidnap you." He spoke calmly. "Put your lightsaber down please. We're with the Jedi Council." He instructed and informed. The girl raised an eyebrow suspiciously but obeyed, turning her weapon off, shakily placing it down. "Good." They sighed in relief and relaxed gently, but she still stayed on edge.

"No need to be scared young one." Anakin joined, his voice patient for once. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, that's Obi Wan Kenobi, and that's-"

"I'm Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka cut off and introduced herself. Anakin groaned lightly but nodded. "Who are you?"

The girl hesitated but sighed. She rubbed her head, wincing slightly as her hands collided with a cut. She pushed strands of pink hair from her face and scanned her thoughts. "I am Kashla Ceros. What's going on?" Kashla's voice was slightly strained. Ahsoka couldn't blame her, she'd be terrified too.

Obi Wan advised the girl to sit down, so she did. Her legs felt weak, and her head throbbed with pain. He knelt down in front of her. "We rescued you from the destruction of the temple. No one else was going to, we had to." He told Kashla, her face dropping into a frown.

"N-No one else survived?" She questioned shakily. The two Jedi and the Padawan frowned gently.

"We're sorry." Anakin shook his head. Kashla Ceros bit her lip and exhaled to calm herself. The Temple was gone, her fellow students were gone, her master..was gone. She down to her hand were she held her own lightsaber on her left, and her gaze fell upon the other lightsaber in her right hand that belonged to her master. He had saved her, taking his life instead. "Can we ask you questions?" She nodded gently, going serious and looking up towards Anakin and his Padawan. Obi Wan raises an eyebrow as he turned towards Anakin, was he seriously going to ask questions now? "Why two lightsabers?"

"One belongs to me." The gray skinned girl lifted her left hand and shook it gently. "The other belonged to my master. He left it behind, I grabbed it. He saved me, but I couldn't return it. He saved me." She explained and showed the Jedis her master's weapon. "Where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

"The Jedi Council. From there, I'm afraid we don't know Kashla, but you can trust us. You can." Ahsoka smiled gently, offering her hand to help her up. Obi Wan Kenobi stepped back beside Anakin, giving the little one space. Kashla grinned ever so softly and nodded. She intertwined her fingers with Ahsoka's and stood up. Her eyes met with Obi Wan And Anakin and she bowed her head politely.

_"Thank you."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!  
> Sorry the chapter drags on a lot


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not edited. my apologies*

Kashla wasn't too shy. The three were impressed to see how much she remebered from the attack, and how she delivered each statement. She sure was shaky, anxiously awaiting the arrival at Coruscant, where the Jedi Council, along with Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker, would decide her fate. Was she to become a Padawan learner, or shall she continue to train? With her Master's lifeless body in her eyes, she feared of going back to another Temple.

As they exited hyperspace, they made their landing on Coruscant. Ahsoka smiled gently towards the alien girl next to her, wondering how she had must felt. Anakin opened the ship, letting everyone off. The two gravitated towards the back to accompany Kashla as she exited. As she stepped off the ship, she gasped slightly in amazement. She had never visited this planet, it was the home of the Jedi Council, but she never had the reason to go. "Are you alright?" Obi Wan questioned gently, looking down with a small smile towards the youngling.

She nodded quickly and composed of herself. "Y-Yes, it's just such a big city and all. Not used to it, that's all." Kashla replied kindly and Obi Wan ushered her to the temple. They lead her through the twisted, open hallways of the Jedi Temple, her piercing green eyes huge, trying to absorb all of her surroundings. The two Masters stopped in front of a  
closed, secure room, Anakin holding an arm out to stop Kashla on attempting to walk in. She clashed with the Skywalker's arm, scurrying back in a panic. "Oop! Sorry there Master Skywalker." Kashla apologized and he simply shrugged.

"Slow down." Anakin said with a small smirk as he gestured toward Ahsoka. Kashla's eyes followed his until they met with Ahsoka's brilliant ocean, blue orbs. She scrunched her face slightly and quickly looked down anxiously. Ahsoka smiled to herself and continued her way forward. "That means you too Snips." He added, Ahsoka stepping back with a gasp.

"What? Shouldn't I be allowed to go in?" She gaped, her eyebrows up. Obi Wan shook his head, and with that the two Jedi enter, leaving Kashla and Ahsoka with each other. "I can't believe it." Ahsoka crossed her arms reluctantly. Kashla smiled , laughing softly. "What's so funny?" She frowned lightly.

The two younglings sat down and Kashla relaxed, her stiff body slowly warming up to the people who saved her. Not that she wasn't grateful of course, but she was stiff, uncomfortable, overwhelmed was the best word. "Sorry Ahsoka Tano, but it's funny watching you react to things." She admitted with a kindhearted grin. Ahsoka softened up slightly and smiled sheepishly.

The Padawan examined the person beside her, her eyes scanning her body and her attitude. Ahsoka admired the girl's delicate grey skin, an almost a lavender shade. It wasn't dull and drained, even through the small cut on her head, her aura and flesh was lively and patient. Her pointed ears were alert and aware, awaiting any movement. She found the freckles on her face somewhat sweet, one thing she found odd were the two larger black dots under her piercing emerald eyes. Her eyes, to Ahsoka, were what made Kashla so captivating, her brilliant bright emerald eyes that could only see room for peace. Her perky, peachy, bright starwberry blonde hair was curled and short, strands and curls slowing framing her face. Her eyebrow cocked up slowly as Kashla felt Ahsoka’s gaze land on her. “Ahsoka are you alright?” She questioned.

Ahsoka was caught off guard, jumping slightly as she stopped fiddling her lightsaber in her hand. She nodded with a grin. “Yeah! Just distracted. How are you feeling about all this? Must be crazy jumping into all of it after only coming from a temple.” She interrogated. “But don’t worry, I only became a Padawan recently, me and my master get along..decently.” She crossed her arms after snapping her lightsaber back into her belt.

The grey colored student placed a hand on her chin, analyzing her thoughts and emotions, trying to find a proper response. Her eyebrows softened, her expression deep in the twisting maze of her mind. “I’m, I don’t really know. I feel overwhelmed and weirded out. I mean I’m grateful you all saved and helped me, but what do I do now?” She asked rhetorically.

“Maybe go back to another Temple?” Ahsoka suggested with uncertainty. With such a suggestion, Kashla’s eyebrows shot up. “Or not...”

“Definitely don’t want to go back to a temple. But become a Padawan? I don’t even know any of you.  
I mean no offense, I had a connection with my master. Can I find someone else? Or someone finds me a master? I don’t know. I’ll leave it to the Council.” She shrugged, tossing her shoulders up casually. “They know best.” With that Ahsoka agrees with a simple nod.

The two sat together getting wrapped up in conversation as they awaited Obi Wan And Anakin to finish deciding with the counsel. A laugh escaped Kashla’s mouth as they sat on a small bench near the Council room. The door opened and Kashla was called inside. Ahsoka wishes her luck, the survivor returning thanks with a small, gentle smile.

In silence, Kashla Ceros approached the inside ofthe circular room. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, meeting the eyes of the Jedi Council members. He Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker stood in the center with Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, their glances landing on the girl who stepped inside. She bowed her head politely. “Your name has been picking up around here Kashla Ceros.” Master Windu spoke gently, his tone soft and calming.

“Master Jedis. Thank you for giving me an opportunity.” She poised herself, her voice as polite and honorable as she could make it. Mace Windu nodded. Kashla’s eyes fell upon the small, green Jedi Master with the name Yoda. The legend himself. She felt small, intimated.

Yoda smiled gently towards himself and the girl before him. “Made decision, we have.” He spoke finally, Kashla nearly on her toes. The next step after this is her future. She wanted to know, she wanted to live. Who knows what she’ll get. Her glance averted, her gaze falling upon the two Jedis who saved her, their reassuring aura and expressions lifting her hopes up as if she was soaring.

“You will train with Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are to become his Padawan.” Master Windu instructed and the new found Padawan found herself to relax. She felt weird though, she was to train with someone else. A master she hardly knew. It was prior knowledge that it didn’t work like that, but she once had a Master. A master she was close to, a master who sacrificed her life for her. Her head nodded, and she smiled gratefully.

She bowed once again, her knees bending slightly as she shakily straightened up. “Thank you Master Windu. Thank all of you for your decision.” Kashla spoke politely, and she escorted herself out quickly as possible. She said nothing else. Obi-Wan was somewhat surprised, but deep down he understood her struggle. He himself had been in her position. When she exited the room, her attention wasn’t drawn to Ahsoka, she wasn’t even there anymore. Her mind drifted off and she made her way towards the back of the temple.

Sitting herself down, Kashla held her two lightsabers in her hands, examining them contemplatively. She sighed gently, pushing strands of hair behind her ear with a delicate finger. She had felt guilty for walking out like that, but she panicked. She never panicked! She was the careful, the patient one, the one who will never leave or give up. All of sudden, Kashla escorted herself out. It felt strange. After being dismissed, Obi-Wan Kenobi took it upon himself to find Kashla Ceros. He wishes to speak with his new Padawan. He reached the edge of the temple, discovering that his Padawan was seated quietly gazing upon her weapon.

Kenobi approached Kashla, taking the seat beside her, his eyes drawn to the differences between the two weapons. It was obvious one belonged to her, and one belonged to her former Master. She spoke no words, her expression stubborn and lost. It made Obi-Wan swell up with pity. It felt strange for him. “Kashla, I do understand the struggle you are facing, believe it or not.” It has caught her attention.

“With all do respect Master Kenobi. I don’t believe you have. My apologies on walking out without being dismissed. I know I probably shouldn’t have done that.” Kashla apologized and Obi-Wan Kenobi laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up questionably.

“Kashla, I lost my Master too. He was a man I’ll never forget, and always honor. It is hard getting over someone you care and saw as a mentor and guide. It is. I need you to trust me, and expand. Jedis don’t become Jedi with stubbornness. It takes patience and peace.” Obi Wan paused, taking a moment for the girl to soak up the advice. “Open mind.” He reminded her. She smiled softly and nodded.

Kashla Ceros sat up straight, a determined look plastered across her face. She extended her lightsaber. “Yes Master. I’m sorry. It would be an honor and privilege to be your student and to fight by your side.” She spoke with a sense of drive in her voice.

The Jedi Master couldn’t help but feel happy. He nodded as well and smiled softly. “And as for you, it would be an honor to fight alongside you and have the privilege to teach you.” He stood up, Kashla standing up beside him. She clicked her lightsabers into her belt, placing her hands on her hips.

The pink haired Padawan felt a rush of strength and calamity flow through her veins like a Gold feeling she couldn’t describe. Hope. She felt hope.

_“I’m ready for the first lesson Master.”_

 


	5. Chapter 5

Obi Wan Kenobi had been generous and accepting, Kashla was grateful. As a Padawan, she had to know and understand how things work. Her master being a general, she followed behind learning techniques, and learning the art of war. She was seen as a soldier. A few of the clones were impressed on how easily she picked up strategies, and her clever glance towards situations.

When it was time to meet the two Captains, in which Kenobi and Skywalker fought alongside with, Kashla was antsy. She didn't want to come off as another burden, or worse a set back.

The two strolled through the ship, making their way towards the location the Admiral requested. Obi Wan raised an eyebrow as he glanced down towards his Padawan, his arms crossed. "You seem tenser than usual, Kashla." His calm voice said suddenly. She shrugged lightly, her pinkish eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Than usual?" She cocked one of them, smiling gently. Obi Wan always thought she was way too reliant on stress. Whatever that meant. "And I guess I am, Master. I'm just scared I'll be seen as a setback, or burden, or a 'damsel in distress'. I mean I know I'm not, I believe I'm worthy to be a fighter, but who knows, maybe the Captains won't see that." Kashla spoke, her words dripping from her lips like water, full of uncertainty. Master Kenobi shook his head gently.

"Believe me, young one, you have nothing to fear." He reassured. The reassuring act unsettled Kashla for some reason. This usually happened. Kashla acted stiff, and Obi Wan would try to help relax her. She sighed gently and the pair approached the door. It opened, as if on command, and Obi Wan extended his arm, allowing his Padawan to enter first. She thanked him and stood before the two captains. Kenobi entered and bowed his head to greet the two clones. He smiled gently and nodded. "Rex, Cody. Nice to see you two returned without any problems." He spoke causing the two clones to turn towards him and salute a greeting.

The Padawan examined the two. Rex, dressed in his usual blue armor, stood straight with his helmet in between his arms. A mischievous smirk displayed on his face, he signaled for the two of them to step closer after he said hello. Cody, on the other hand, was a lot more strict, one could say. He stood tall and proud, his armor full of scratches and marks. His battle scars on his suit were his medals of honor, the true markings of a captain like him. "General Kenobi. Nice to see you're the same." Cody spoke from behind his helmet. Rex scoffed gently.

"Not too surprised." You could hear the pure spunk and smirk in Rex's voice. He may have been a clone, but he was an individual man. "That the other youngling you're keeping around?" He asked, aiming his eyes towards Kashla. She stood tall and fierce, her attitude and aura somewhat impressing the two captains. Obi Wan gestured Kashla forward.

The grey skinned girl nodded. "Yes sirs. Padawan Kashla Ceros at your command." She spoke, the only tone twisted into her words was respect. Rex smirked to himself. He switched his glances towards the General, who only seemed proud of her manners. He had taught her decently well. Being the opposite of Anakin, she followed the greetings she was taught. "That was super formal. I did it right this time, yeah?" She turned quickly to ask Obi Wan, who nodded in approval. She smiled. "Anyways, I'm Kashla, calling me Kashla is just fine. I've heard a lot about you and your missions." Kashla told the captains. Cody hid the smile in his voice.

"We've heard about you too. Better prove you can keep up." His posture was straight as a rod. Kashla smirked to herself and nodded.

"I'm sure I can." She replied, Rex elbowing Cody gently with humor. Cody clutched his armored arm, scoffing gently with a nod. It wasn't that he didn't believe the Padawan, it's that he had a hunch that she would stick by her word. And she did.

☾☼☽

Ahsoka groaned loudly, pacing back in forth in the landing dock for the ships. Her frustrations grew and her mind pivoted over and over grasping at the idea that the Council decided to just give up like that. It was agitating, and her master called her out on it. Master Plo-Koon and his soldiers were lost in space due to a 'mysterious weapon' compromising their ships. No one was to look for them, it was ridiculous.

Kashla Ceros sat on a crate, watching Ahsoka with a concerned look. "Ahsoka, don't doubt your master. Sure, you spoke up a bit without permission, but I'm sure he'll manage to somehow sneak in a rescue. Who knows, Master Plo-Koon could still be out there."

"Kashla, he is out there! I just know it." She sighed with exasperation, plopping herself down beside Kashla. "How's being Master Kenobi's Padawan? Is he as exhausting as my master?" Ahsoka smirked gently. Kashla scoffed and nodded cheerfully.

"I enjoy it," she spoke with simplicity in her words. Like Master like Padawan, "And don't be doubtful. I'm sure you and Anakin will find a way." The Alien reassured her fellow Padawan and got off to meet with Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Like always, you guys always seem to pull off the craziest of plans."

Kashla was correct. Anakin sneakily disobeyed the Council. Well not really, he just took a small detour. The two managed to retrieve Master Plo-Koon and three surviving clones, saving them from their galactic grave in the eternity of space. Now the Republic has the information of the Separatists' new weapon, a weapon that can wipe out everything and cause great devastation to anything in it's path. The new goal was to wipe such a thing out.

The grey skinned girl was lost in thought, her mind sinking down into deep thinking as she tried to understand and process the ship and who was running it. She heard distant voices in the background, the frequencies and loudness of her mind drowning them out, deafening her pointed ears from the outside world. Yet she can somewhat piece what was going on. "The Malevolence. General Greivous is in charge of it. If we find the right plan, we can maneuver towards it and wipe it out before it has the chance to do anymore destruction." Obi Wan lead the briefing, Anakin stood by his side, nodding along with the idea.

"Anakin, you'll be leading your fleet. The Shadow Squadron shall accompany you. Master Plo Koon shall also fight beside you." That was the exact moment Kashla snapped back into her reality, her reality of war. "The admiral, Kashla, and I will stay behind and finish your attack. We'll help you. I hope you have a plan Anakin, go brief your men." Obi Wan instructed. Anakin smirked, his smooth lips always seemed to be in that cocky smile of his.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan. I've got a plan." With that, his former master scoffed. With that, Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Alright Ahsoka, Master Plo, Let's move out. Kashla, want to be a gunman?" He asked towards the Padawan. Ahsoka cocked her eyebrow and made eye contact with her fellow learner eagerly.

"Sorry Master Skywalker," Kashla Ceros crossed her arms. "I'm aiding your way alongside Master Kenobi. Plus, I'm not skilled with guns, more of a pilot, not a shooter." She smiled gently. "Good luck Master Skywalker," her emerald, bright eyes made their way towards Ahsoka, "Do what you do best." She winked. Ahsoka knew exactly what she meant, she was to be spontaneous and quick, just like her master.

The two Jedi and the accompanying Shadow Squadron were to focus their fire on the bridge, the heart of the ship. Obi Wan and the Admiral were to finish Greivous off, destroying the Malevolence. Of course, their luck was short, the medical ship was attacked. They were to head towards Naboo now. Just a slight problem, a huge nebula was between their path and Greivous. Obi Wan Kenobi stood beside his Pink haired Padawan, staring off as Anakin and Ahsoka lead their fleet towards the battle. "I hope you know what you're doing Anakin." Obi Wan spoke, there was clear stress engraved into his words. Kashla glanced up to her master impatiently. Yet, she couldn't help but smirk softly. Anakin would be successful, as usual.

Anakin spoke through the comm. "Well if I don't," He smiled, "I won't be around to hear you say I told you so." His words made the Jedi learner tap her long, grey fingers anxiously against her skin.

"That's reassuring." Obi Wan shrugged. "Well, take your short cut, I'll take the long way." He furrowed his eyebrows, "But you better be there before I arrive." His orders were strict.

"I'll be there Obi Wan," was the last they heard from Anakin before the battle. Kashla scoffed.

"That General Greivous sounds like a pain." She rolled her eyes, recalling the story Kenobi told her about the four armed droid. She shuddered slightly. Obi Wan groaned lightly and nodded. Even the mention of the bucket head's name annoyed the Jedi Master.

"Oh he's way more than that, Kashla." Obi Wan stepped forward, Kashla following him.

☾☼☽

"Kashla, please do answer the incoming transmission, the Admiral should be providing with evacuation progress." Obi Wan called and Kashla races to answer.

"You got it Master." She pressed the button and instantly, the Admiral's face appeared on the screen. He looked anxious, hell everyone was. "Admiral, Master Kenobi would like to hear about the progress." Her voice wavered slightly. "Everything okay?" Obi Wan Kenobi rushed by her side and stood attentively. "What's going on?" She asked, almost demanding for the status update. The Admiral nodded.

"The medical station reports 50% of patients evacuated." He reported. The Master Jedi held his bearded chin in his gloved hand.

"That's not good enough." Kashla heard Kenobi speak with impatience. "They'll never be finished before the enemy arrives." Obi Wan furrowed his eyebrows, he was scanning for ideas.

Kashla's stature only went straight. "Master, please excuse my interruption, but can't we send in reinforcements? There has to be a way to help boost the time needed to evacuate! We can't lose all those troops, we are their only hope." She suggested. They had to be able to do something. The Admiral listened.

"The Padawan has a point, but sadly we have no one we can send. Nearly every one of our fleets is stationed on the Inner Core or engaged with an enemy. General Skywalker still has a chance to catch Greivous." He reminded. Obi Wan nodded. Kashla's eyes averted towards the path they were taking, the location of the squadron displayed on the hologram. Hopefully Master Skywalker can capture the General. Hopefully.

"If he does, we have to be ready." Obi Wan clenched his fists. The Admiral nodded through the screen. His "Yes sir" echoed through the dark ship's bridge walls. Her eyes furrowed as she saw the coordinates of another ship approaching Skywalker's fleet.

The blue hologram beeped slightly. She panicked, that was not a good sign. "Master!" She called out, Obi Wan had turned quickly to see what she had to say. "The Malevolence arrived, Greivous is on their tail. The station isn't empty yet." She pointed towards the coordinates.

Kenobi nodded. "Have we contacted the medical station?"

"Yes sir! The Shadow Squadron is also aware of the General's presence." One of the clones acknowledged. Obi Wan and Kashla looked over the ships.

"Oh blast it. Four of our ships our down. The evacuation shuttles are being targeted upon." Kashla Ceros desperately tried to send a message to either Master Plo, Ahsoka, or Anakin. None of them received it.

"Don't worry, young one. We arrive soon. Anakin and his Squadron still have the mission to complete. They'll carry it out." Kenobi reassured. His voice wavered, even the patient, calm Master Jedi was nervous. "They're targeting the station! Anakin.." He called through his comm impatiently. Still, General Skywalker did not answer.

"Master look, they took down the cannon!!" She pointed out, and just as the Squadron called a success, the three Republic Cruisers appeared behind the Malevolence. On the displayed scene, the enemy cruiser was burning, as if it was on its last life, trying its very best to escape.

Kashla cheered with relief and they prepared their weapons as if on routine. "Anakin, do you copy?" General Kenobi spoke through his commlink.

"I'm here." The Jedi Knight responded, the General seemed to be out of breath.

Obi Wan Kenobi And Kashla smiled. "Congratulations! It looks like your mission was a success." He told Anakin. Though they had succeeded, Kashla wanted to see how him and Ahsoka was doing, especially Ahsoka.

"Partially, but Greivous is still alive. The battle was pretty tough on my men. We're heading for the medical station.” Obi Wan nodded and Kashla sighed gently, the stress of her chest slowly being lifted.

"We'll take it from here, won't we Kashla?" She smirked with determination as Obi Wan continued, "But don't worry, we'll call when we need you."

"I'll be waiting Obi Wan." Anakin replied.

"Alright," Obi Wan Kenobi prepared his commands. "Let's finish what Anakin started. Ahead full." He demanded. The weapons fired and the Malevolence continued to break into pieces, the raging fires on the ship only grew. They were retreating but the Republic wouldn't let those Separatists get away.

"Good job as usual, Master." Kashla smirked gently. Obi Wan gently placed his hand upon her head of curly reddish pink hair.

He smiled. "Same to you. Good job taking orders. You're quite the scout, very aware in the events of battle. That's a great skill to have, you know. It's important to be observant." Obi Wan Kenobi spike proudly. His Padawan was doing well.

"Well Master Kenobi," Kashla smiled her bright smile, "I learn from the best." Obi Wan chuckled lightly. "I'm going to the landing dock to see on Master Skywalker and Ahsoka's arrival." She excused herself with a small bow and went running down. She did see the three Jedi's, Anakin, Ahsoka, And Plo Kloon. Kashla launches herself, racing to wrap Ahsoka in a hug. She was safe. "Great job you three!! Really impressive. Master Plo and Master Skywalker, I shall learn from your leadership skills. I was blown away." Kashla greeted happily.

Ahsoka squeezed her back. "I also had quite the impact. I suggested the change of mission." Anakin and Master Plo chuckled towards each other, happy to see the two Padawans joyful with each other.

People think the connection is strong between the Master and the Padawan. That may be true. Yet, the connection between some Padawan to Padawan, especially Ahsoka and Kashla, can grow just as strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry it took so long to update this chapter! It took me forever to rift and my apologies for having it drag on so long. This is a trilogy episode and since most of the chapters are based on episodes, I will be splitting them into two or three chapters. There's a part 2 to the same episode, so I shall be continuing this specific story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy seeing everyone in action since it is one of the first chapters and it is based off of one of the first episodes in the series. Lemme know if you have any suggestions to make my writing better and I hope you'll continue reading Kashla's tale.


End file.
